


You're Important Too

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Raven Cycle Writing Fills [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: The whole look of Parrish, Aglionby senior, hours away from accepting his diploma, felt right, burned something fierce in Ronan’s chest. His diploma had been mailed to him. Or, what graduation day means for Adam and Ronan.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Raven Cycle Writing Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399438
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	You're Important Too

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100 follower celebration, using the prompt list '100 Ways to Say I Love You'. This request was for "You're important too" with Pynch as the ship. As y'all may know, my favorite thing is writing stuff we didn't get to see in canon. And here we are. Hope you enjoy!

Ronan stepped back and looked at Adam, standing in front of the hallway mirror. The graduation gown was the same color as their sweaters, and it managed to look regal on Adam’s shoulders. The cap looked ridiculous, but Ronan just happened to think that they were ridiculous in general. He reached out to flick at the tassel. The whole look of Parrish, Aglionby senior, hours away from accepting his diploma, felt right, burned something fierce in Ronan’s chest. His diploma had been mailed to him; it was sitting on the kitchen counter downstairs just so he could wave it in Declan’s face later. He thought seeing Adam try on his robes would inspire some kind of jealousy, a last minute decision to take the walk across the platform. But it didn’t. He was content to remain at the Barns and know that Adam was getting the recognition he deserved. Out of all of them, he’d worked the hardest, and Ronan had only done that in the eleventh hour, every single time. 

“The dress doesn’t make you look fat,” he grumbled. 

Adam snorted. “Hey, thanks for that.” He reached up and took the cap off. The face he made at it indicated he thought it was as ridiculous as Ronan did. 

Ronan reached out and slid his fingers in to Adam’s hair, quiet, restless. Adam touched his mouth and something short-circuited so that words fell out. “You did it.”

Adam’s expression was complicated. He looked at Ronan in that way he tried to puzzle out a difficult equation, deciphering a language. In this case, Ronan-speak, and what was actually going on underneath it. At the same time Ronan thought he hated being analyzed, he wondered what Adam would find. A treasure hunt, but of things Ronan didn’t have a map for within himself. 

“We did it,” Adam finally corrected, and that must have been the right thing, because it made Ronan want to break the mirror next to him. 

When Ronan had turned in a pile of late homework, extra credit essays and his final exams, all the while he’d wondered if he’d just done it because it was another way he could be close to Parrish. When all was said and done, the stronger motivating factor was knowing he’d not only survived a demon in his dreams, he’d survived an even bigger demon in the hell that had been Aglionby. He’d finished and he wasn’t going to look back. 

“I can’t,” Ronan admitted, shrugging it off like a dog coming in from the rain. “But this is important.” 

Graduating, the ceremony of it all. It made Ronan sick to think about going, but Adam deserved to walk into his new hard-won life and out of his old one. It was his victory to claim. Ronan had just done what was necessary out of spite. 

Adam brushed his knuckles along Ronan’s jaw. “You’re important too.”

Red hazed the edges of Ronan’s vision, and he breathed in slowly through his nose. Instead of making fists and using them, he opened his hands and pulled Adam against him, their foreheads touching. The last day of Aglionby lifted a weight from his shoulders. His lungs cleared and he could breathe again. Last Sunday, he’d prayed for the strength to go to graduation, to be there for Adam, but here he was with ash in his throat at the thought of going back there. He tried to apologize, but it came out as a filthy cuss.

“I get it,” Adam told him. “It means just as much if you’re here when we get back. Then I’ll know it wasn’t a dream.”

A laugh slipped out of Ronan before he could stop it, real and raw. “Even I can’t dream how ugly everyone’s gonna look in those hats.”

“Dream me something better, then.”

Ronan thought about the gifts he’d already dreamt, the ones he had yet to imagine. “I’ll be here.”

Adam smiled and pushed up to kiss Ronan on the mouth. “ _Tamquam alter idem_.”

It was then that Ronan knew the breadth and soul of ‘important’. He closed his eyes and let Adam have all of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come talk to me about TRC and CDTH over at [my blog!](http://oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com)


End file.
